


Awakening

by Akichin



Series: Writober20 [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Growing Up Together, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akichin/pseuds/Akichin
Summary: Preparando il bollitore per il tè cominciò a chiedersi quando i provvedimenti di razionamento sarebbero stati varati. Le erano bastate le storie di suo padre sulla Grande Guerra per comprendere che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per abituarsi; abituarsi all’oscuramento, al coprifuoco, agli avvisi via radio.La guerra incombeva su di loro, così vicina eppure non abbastanza da minacciarli sulla soglia di casa. Forse anche Jacob sarebbe cambiato, si sarebbe adattato alle restrizioni della vita militare, ma Evie non riusciva a considerarlo un onesto modo per imparare a diventare adulti.Avevano perso troppo in così poco tempo…
Series: Writober20 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951885
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> lista blank - diventare adulti

8 settembre 1939

  
Era un giorno uggioso e lo stato d’animo di Evie sembrava accordarsi con le nuvole cineree che, dense di pioggia, occupavano il cielo mattutino.  
Un acquazzone sarebbe da lì a poco giunto e, forse, era proprio la futura tempesta a nascondere l’aria di guerra alla quale Londra si stava preparando.  
Evie aveva passato l’intera notte accanto alla finestra a golfo, addormentandosi rannicchiata sotto una vecchia coperta di mamma – uno dei pochi ricordi tangibili che le erano rimasti di lei. Lì, aveva atteso il giungere dell’alba, assopendosi poco prima del risveglio timido dell’ultimo sole estivo.  
L’autunno stava giungendo, eppure l’alternarsi delle stagioni non l’aveva più preoccupata da quando suo padre era morto – quasi ad anticipare un susseguirsi di terribili avvenimenti.  
 _Prima il lutto, adesso la guerra._  
Era sempre stata della convinzione di aver sufficiente lungimiranza per questo genere di eventi, perché – invero – i segnali li aveva veduti molti mesi prima, ma aveva sperato invano che suo padre potesse vivere per sempre e che gli uomini non fossero così sciocchi da buttarsi incautamente in un nuovo conflitto.  
Si era sbagliata, ma a differenza del passato, il fallo non pensava greve sul proprio orgoglio poiché altre preoccupazioni non concedevano spazio a tali frivolezze; non le importava dei possibili _“te lo avevo detto”_ di suo fratello, anche se solo pochi anni prima avrebbe odiato ammettere di avere torto.  
  
A ben guardare, Jacob aveva smesso di rammentarle errori dal funerale del padre, come se la debole idea di essere una famiglia normale fosse morta con la sua scomparsa.  
Non erano state molte le conversazioni scambiate tra di loro dopo quel giorno: Evie trovava giustificazione nell’eredità che le era stata lasciata, nascondendosi tra scartoffie e libri a cui non aveva avuto accesso in passato.  
Jacob, invece, spariva e ritornava a sera tarda – se non a notte inoltrata – in cerca di risposte che non avrebbe potuto trovare nella libreria di famiglia.  
Non si erano mai capiti – questo sosteneva Evie, ed era quasi sicura che tale opinione fosse reciproca. Eppure, le esperienze simili li avevano avvicinati in qualche modo – scoprendo che colmare le lacune di un padre mediocre aveva cancellato un poco di distanza tra loro.  
  
E ora, la guerra sembrava complicare una situazione non proprio idilliaca.  
Evie aveva dormito poco e il risveglio le era bastato per ricordarsi tutto ciò dalla quale stava scappando inutilmente. Li avrebbero chiamati, _avrebbero chiamato Jacob_ – e a prescindere da quale fosse il rapporto tra loro, ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo trascorso assieme.  
Il ticchettio dell’orologio in soggiorno le fece abbandonare lentamente il torpore mattutino e si accorse di quanto fosse presto solo quando, abbassando lo sguardo sulla strada, notò la sagoma frettolosa del lattaio apprestarsi a muoversi da edificio a edificio.  
Erano le cinque in punto e una parte di lei sarebbe ritornata ad appisolarsi ancora per poco sotto la coperta calda, ma un’inusuale inquietudine pareva suggerire il contrario – obbligandola ad alzarsi una volta per tutte.  
  
Preparando il bollitore per il tè cominciò a chiedersi quando i provvedimenti di razionamento sarebbero stati varati. Le erano bastate le storie di suo padre sulla Grande Guerra per comprendere che avrebbe avuto bisogno di tempo per abituarsi; abituarsi all’oscuramento, al coprifuoco, agli avvisi via radio.  
La guerra incombeva su di loro, così vicina eppure non abbastanza da minacciarli sulla soglia di casa. Forse anche Jacob sarebbe cambiato, si sarebbe adattato alle restrizioni della vita militare, ma Evie non riusciva a considerarlo un onesto modo per imparare a diventare adulti.  
Avevano perso troppo in così poco tempo…  
  
«Puoi preparare una tazza anche per me?»  
Un mormorio proveniente dalle camere da letto le fece perdere interesse nella scarna colazione, voltandosi per osservare il viso ancora in parte assonnato del fratello.  
«Jacob», esclamò con voce velata di rimprovero che, come solito, procurò un ansare infastidito in risposta. «Come mai sei già sveglio?»  
«Potrei chiedere lo stesso, _cara sorella_.»  
L’enfasi sulla falsa cordialità le fece corrucciare appena la fronte, spostandosi non appena lo vide avanzare verso i cassetti della cucina.  
«Dormito ancora sulla finestra?»  
Lo domandò senza neppure guardarla, ma erano vicini a sufficienza per far sì che Evie notasse il suo sguardo impassibile; non un ghigno sardonico né un’espressione bizzarra.  
«No…stavo solo…»  
«Guardando il signore del latte?»  
Solo allora un abbozzo di sorriso apparve sulle sue labbra ed Evie, come capitava spesso, si trattenne tra il ricambiare o cedere ad apparente autorevolezza, poiché sapeva che uno dei due doveva mantenere un po’ di maturità – e quel qualcuno non poteva essere di certo Jacob.  
  
«Davvero», cercò di ritornare alla questione iniziale, ancora stupita che si fosse già svegliato. «Potevi dormire ancora un po’.»  
Non era sua abitudine lasciare il letto presto, considerando che la vita notturna a Londra non mancava mai della sua presenza. Evie non aveva mai capito che cosa facesse in giro esattamente, ma ricordava gli abituali litigi tra lui e papà. Aveva spesso immaginato che fossero cosa usuale tra un genitore e un figlio, ma Jacob sembrava testare la sua pazienza intenzionalmente, come a voler comprendere quale fosse il limite prima di essere cacciato via.  
Forse voleva proprio lasciarla, casa, eppure non se ne era andato ora che il despota – così lo chiamava – non era più tra loro.  
  
«Te ne sei dimenticata, vero?»  
Uno sbuffo divertito sfuggì dalla sua bocca, quasi a scambiare i ruoli tra loro e rimproverarla per una mancanza non imperdonabile, ma pur sempre inaspettata per una persona come lei.  
Ed Evie aspettò a controbattere, ammutolita da quella sua stessa amnesia, non trovando scusa o validi motivi per chiamare Jacob uno stupido.  
Si limitava ad osservarlo appoggiato contro il mobiletto della cucina, un paio di cucchiai di zucchero scivolavano dentro la sua tazza ancora vuota e solo il fischio del bollitore interrompeva il silenzio tra loro.  
Era abbastanza vicina da sentire il profumo del dopobarba, irriconoscibile e diverso da quello che solea utilizzare, e gli angoli degli occhi suggerivano un sorriso trattenuto, quasi a non voler rovinare il suo momento di riflessione.  
Evie allora capì, sicché un nuovo senso di inquietudine le dipinse il volto e Jacob percepì tale cambiamento senza neppure guardarla negli occhi.  
Evitava spesso il suo sguardo, nell’ultimo periodo – e anche quello era un dettaglio a cui Evie non aveva mai dato importanza sino ad ora.  
  
«Papà non avrebbe voluto che ti arruolassi.»  
Era una bugia, e lo sapevano entrambi, ma temeva che non sarebbe sopravvissuto al conflitto e che, per quanto egli non lo ammettesse, non fosse neppure pronto ad entrare nell’esercito.  
«Papà non voleva tante cose», bisbigliò lui, mettendole tra le mani una tazza fumante di tè. «E poi sono di leva, quindi non è questionabile.»  
Era un comportamento arrendevole che sembrava non appartenergli, pensò Evie. Nonostante ciò, doveva averci pensato a lungo e in lui era maturata la consapevolezza di ciò che gli era chiesto fare. Lo aveva sottovalutato, non per la prima volta nelle loro vite, e una parte di lei cominciò a chiedersi se il più grande timore non era rimanere sola, ma di vedere Jacob crescere prima di lei.  
«Potresti fare obiezione di coscienza.»  
Sapeva quanto sciocca fosse quell’ipotesi, eppure non si trattenne dal condividerla; se ne pentì poco dopo, nascondendosi dietro ad un lungo, lunghissimo sorso di tè.  
Jacob la guardò prima accigliato, nascondendo nello sguardo dei dubbi che al momento decise di non esternare. Forse non comprendeva l’atteggiamento restio ed Evie poteva capirlo, in fondo non erano mai stati fratelli aperti alla condivisione. Avevano a fatica condiviso il dolore del lutto, e la lontananza ora non avrebbe leso al loro già fragile rapporto.  
  
_Ma._  
Ma Evie aveva sempre considerato garantita la sua presenza a casa e tolta questa certezza, non pensava che la propria vita potesse avere il medesimo senso seguito finora.  
  
«Evie,» il tono accondiscendente con il quale pronunciò il suo nome la infastidì, almeno all’inizio, poiché mai avevano provato pietà l’una per l’altro – comprensione, sì, ma come individui a pari livello e con le medesime abilità. Presto capì che Jacob doveva essere preoccupato quanto lo era lei e che era normale esserlo; _doveva esserlo anche per loro_ , a prescindere dal modo in cui erano stati educati e cresciuti.  
Ora erano soli, loro due, e l’unico giudizio che ricadeva sulle loro spalle era ciò che pensavano l’uno dell’altro – sperando di poter essere una miglior versione di sé stessi. Sbagliando, anche, perché avevano già superato delle prove in passato e la guerra si sarebbe infine aggiunta a quella loro lunga lista di vittorie.  
  
«Non saprei se sentirmi lusingato nel vederti preoccupata per me o arrabbiarmi, perché solo con la guerra abbiamo capito che-»  
  
«Non sono preoccupata, voglio solo essere certa che tu sappia quello che stai facendo.»  
  
«Non lo so, devo essere sincero,» alzò le spalle e un’espressione puerile gli attraversò il volto, facendo ricordare a Evie i giorni della loro infanzia, non più così lontani osservando il comportamento di Jacob. Non aveva rinunciato ad una certa spensieratezza, e mentre in passato tale superficialità era stata fonte di critiche, ora la comprendeva, invidiandola forse un poco.  
  
«Forse dovremmo capirlo insieme. Intendo dire, capire cosa fare d’ora in poi.»  
Un timido sorriso apparve sul volto di entrambi e allora, oltre il timore per il futuro, Evie si senti pronta a diventare adulta.  



End file.
